Ian McDiarmid
|voz=''Star Wars Rebels'' |otras=*''The Awakening'' *''Richard's Things'' *''Gorky Park'' *''Dragonslayer'' *''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' |sitio web= }} .|Ian McDiarmid|Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide}} Ian McDiarmid es un actor y director de teatro británico de origen escocés. Interpretó a Palpatine en las películas de la saga Star Wars. Aparece en todas las películas de la trilogía de precuelas, así como en ''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi''. No interpretó a Palpatine en la versión original de ''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'', pero fue editado para la publicación en DVD de la trilogía original. Tiene la distinción de ser uno de los pocos actores de la trilogía clásica en repetir el papel de un personaje humano en la trilogía de precuelas. McDiarmid también trabajó junto con George Lucas en su serie de televisión Las aventuras del joven Indiana Jones de 1992, en la cual McDiarmid interpretó al Profesor Levi en el episodio "Paris, October 1916". McDiarmid también ha tenido una distinguida carrera en el teatro británico, trabajando como Director Artístico Asociado para el Teatro , (1986 hasta 1989), director artístico conjunto en Almeida Theatre de (desde 1990 hasta 2002) y como miembro de la Junta de National Theatre of Scotland. Los proyectos más recientes incluyen un retorno al papel de Teddy en de Brian Friel (por la que ganó un ) y en el estreno mundial de Jonah & Otto de Robert Holman, que marca su regreso a Royal Exchange. Biografía Ian McDiarmid nació en Carnoustie, , en 1944. Se convirtió en un aficionado al teatro cuando tenía cinco años de edad, cuando su padre lo llevó a ver un acto de nombre Tommy Morgan en un teatro situado en . En 2001 declaró: "De alguna manera me fascinó, y también me asustó. Todas esas luces, todo ese maquillaje. Me dije a mí mismo:" Yo no sé lo que es esto, pero lo quiero".Simon Hattenstone (2001-12-17). "Force for change" Sin embargo, por temor a la desaprobación de su padre, McDiarmid asistió a la , donde recibió una maestría en psicología. Poco después, decidió seguir una carrera en el teatro en su lugar, y tomó actuando cursos de formación en el en . En 1968, McDiarmid recibió una medalla de oro por su trabajo. Esto más tarde llegaría a ser el primero de muchos reconocimientos otorgados a él por su trabajo en el teatro. Ahora tiene una exitosa carrera como director de teatro, y desde 1990 hasta su jubilación en 2001 fue Director Artístico Conjunto de Almeida Theatre de Londres en Islington. Él y su co-director Jonathan Kent revivierom el Almeida Theatre y convenció a muchas estrellas de Hollywood como , y a pisar las tablas en su humilde teatro. Ellos ganaron el codiciado Evening Standard Theatre Awards de Londres en 1998 por sus esfuerzos. Su trabajo dirigiendo con Almeida Theatre incluye Scenes from an Execution con y Lulu con . El mismo McDiarmid interpreto muchos papeles, incluyendo a en la obra de ópera Terrible Mouth, el papel principal en Volpone y The Jew of Malta — que se realizó en Almeida Theater y de gira en 1999. Introducción a Star Wars En 1982, interpretó a Harry Hackamore, un personaje de tipo , en la obra Seduced, de . Este mostró su habilidad para interpretar de manera convincente, en primer plano, un personaje mucho mayor que él. Esto es lo que atrajo la atención de George Lucas y Richard Marquand, quien decidió que podía interpretar al Emperador en Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi, que ya estaba en producción en aquel momento. Post-Star Wars Después de Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi, McDiarmid co-protagonizó la película de 1989, dirigida por Frank Oz. [[Archivo:Ian_McDiarmid_father.jpg|thumb|McDiarmid interpretando a "The Father" en Sei personaggi in cerca d'autore.]] El 22 de octubre de 2008, McDiarmid sufrió un sospechado ataque al corazón mientras estaba en el escenario actuando en de en Gielgud Theatre en el londinense. El actor sufrió mareos durante la actuación, pero terminó el espectáculo antes de ir al hospital.Star Wars Star Has "Heart Attack" Onstage Después de la recuperación de una semana, volvió a la serie, pero, al igual que gran parte de su vida personal — poco se sabe más allá de vive solo durante gran parte de su tiempo en Londres — el asunto no era uno que estuviera dispuesto a profundizar. Muchas revistas y sitios web citaron a McDiarmid como un actor heroico, pero él dijo en Times Online que él nunca lo pensó de esa manera: "Era una casa grande, la presión era de no ser una mierda. Muy pronto pensé, realmente no debería haber comido ese sándwich tan rápidamente, y yo estaba irritado conmigo mismo. A medida que avanzó la noche, me di cuenta de que era más que una ligera irritación, pero yo no estaba siendo heroico. Cuando me bajé del escenario, le dije al gerente de escenario, 'Creo que necesito un doctor', y me dijo: 'mi amiga es médico y ella está aquí esta noche'. Así que me rendí, llegó una ambulancia, me llevó al hospital y los médicos me examinaron. Filmografía de Star Wars Bibliografía *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Insider 53'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *IanMcDiarmid.com *Interviem with Richard Wilson about the heart attack Categoría:Actores de la trilogía de precuelas de Star Wars Categoría:Actores de voz de Star Wars Rebels Categoría:Actores de Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca Categoría:Actores de Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi Categoría:Actores de Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker